clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
ReclusiveArsonist
Ensor Maylan's element is Radium. His chumhandle is reclusiveArsonist, and he types in #E81700. __TOC__ Appearance Ensor has Spikey Black Hair and Dark Green Eyes. He is about 5 foot 4 inches, coming in on the shorter side of things. He has two scars, but both are covered up by things. These are a large burn mark on his left shoulder that snakes part of the way up his arm (covered by his T-shirt), and and x shaped scar on the top of his head (covered by hair). He tends to wear a black T-shirt with a red star on the front and a pair of dark red pants. Biography Your name is Ensor Maylan, You have a serious thing for fire, but despite your chumhandle have enough self control to stop yourself from lighting random places on fire. You just light your own stuff on fire, which you realize is probably not the best idea anyway. But you do pride yourself on your self control, because it separates you from some of your weird friends you talk to on pesterchum. Outside of fire, your interests are composed of internet surfing, video gaming (You love two types of games, worldbuilding games and MMOs.) , mediatation and growing trees in your extraordinarily large backyard. If those trees were ever destroyed (by someone other than you) for some reason, you would likely be very angry. You also like building things that produce fire. Your pride and joy is your flamethrower, which was hard to make but worth every drop of sweat and every unexpected explosion. Your pester chum tag is reclusiveArsonist. You tend to talk fairly normally. However if you get either angry or annoyed, You STArT tO AdD capiTAls To rANdoM LeTTErS In YouR wORdS, As iF TheY WeRE A FlicKerIng FiRE. The color of your text is E81700. You have never known your parents, but you live at your grandpa's house. He is gone most of the time (he says on hunting trips), but your used to it. The house is 2 stories and a large attic. This attic is your bed room. Among your prized possessions is a massive 30 foot long Chinese dragon plushy you got for your twelfth birthday. You try not to look it in the eyes however because whenever you do you feel like you can hear very faint words. This frankly freaks you out, and while you do sometimes here the words on other occasions, this always causes a problem. This voice has been with you ever since an accident that put you in a coma for 3 weeks. You do not regret the things leading up to that accident, because that is what gave you the information needed to make the first working version of THE flamethrower at the age of 14. Another notable feature of the house is that it has a large concrete slab behind it a ways (this slab was made for Ensor’s 10th birthday, so he had a place to burn things without lighting fire to the forest). All in all your Personality is mostly stoic. This can give you the appearance of being bipolar due to the uncommon but not rare times when you flip out. You are in fact not bipolar however, and instead just believe that practicing self control is an important part of life. The problem is that you get really annoyed at so many things that you just can't control yourself sometimes. This annoys you to no end, but you've learned to come to terms with yourself. Other than that you tend to be very focused, and are a slightly unsocial person due to your odd upbringing. Strife Flamethrowerkind, currently only populated by THE flamethrower. It's actually pretty junky, and needs fuel a LOT (only can run for something like a minute at full power). Thankfully it's end is made of an extremely dense metal that is wonderful for hitting people over the head with. Thankfully as well, this metal is near on impossible to dent. Modus Clearmind Modus. Requires you to keep your attention on the object for a period of time, and no other thoughts may cross your mind. For a perfect retrieval, 30 seconds is required. Any less then 5 seconds and a random item is destroyed. Less than 15 and you get a random item. Less than 30 and the item comes out at high speed (which can be done on purpose for weaponization, of course you can't actually think about how long you've been concentrating for). Is useful for Ensor on a day to day basis, but obviously has drawbacks whenever he is really excited. Relationships fR-Was part of a guild/team with rA in a popular MMO they played, before fR moved on to a team that took the game more seriously Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session 7 Category:Lords Category:Dead